Sentiment
by Pups3942
Summary: Beyond the golden walls of Asgard lay an injured Prince and his partner. Sometimes Tony's gotta do what Tony's gotta do - Make Loki feel all better again. FrostIron SMUT. One-shot


Tony Stark was anxious. It had been too long since Thor carried Loki away. Of course he followed Goldilocks back to Asgard, how could he leave Loki be? He had gotten hurt because of him; and when Loki's healing magic didn't seem to do him any good on Earth, Tony couldn't watch his boyfriend turn for the worse as the days passed.

Two days in Asgard and Tony was once again forced to wander. Everyone in the palace seemed to have a purpose and none spared him another glance nor a thought and Tony felt like an overstayed house guest. Thor, Tony assumed, had spent most of his time in the conference with the All Father.

He hadn't gone near Loki, not yet. Thor said he would bring news after the healers had seen to his brother. Either the mindless oaf forgot to send an update or there has been none. Which was worrisome; from the gossip he had overheard, Loki was alive but badly injured.

It wasn't Tony's first visit to Asgard, nor was it unknown of the relationship he had between the younger Prince and himself - the Queen was overjoyed herself, and Tony was pissed that he had been given another room to reside in. Loki had been moved back to his quarters, he had heard and to Loki's quarters he will go.

His feet led him straight to the room in question, it was no mystery at all. The room was closed off by heavy doors and two equally heavy guards standing outside. Tony sighed. "I'm looking for Loki."

"The Prince have yet to awaken, I was given orders that he shall not be disturbed."

Tony let out an angry huff, "Fine! I'm looking for Thor then! You know, big guy. Blonde hair. Princess?" He let the 's' roll on this tongue in jest. He was more visibly upset than he would have let out. But hey, his concerns were eating away at him.

"Let him in."

Tony turned around. "Hey Point Break! Fancy seeing you around." His words were harsh.

"I apologise, I had to-"

"Yeah I know, it's not the first time I've encountered this. Explanations and tasks to fulfil for the royalties of the place blah blah." Tony waved his hand around for exaggerated measure, but his voice softened. "How's Lokes?"

Thor smiled. "Weak, but he will live."

Tony grinned. This was probably the first genuine smile he had plastered on his face since the attack. He turned for the doors as soon as Thor inclined his head before leaving.

The room was quiet which made Loki's breathing sound harsher than it should be. They were peaceful though, Tony noted. Loki was in a loose fitting white shirt and under the covers, Tony knew, an equally comfortable pair of sleeping pants. He gazed down on the sleeping trickster.

 _Well, you wanted to see him and there he is. Now what?_

Tony reached out and ran a hand down his boyfriend's pale, handsome face.

Loki's eyes fluttered open and stared blankly at Tony. Green eyes gazed up expressionlessly. Not a second later, he closed them again.

"Next time you decided to go on a suicide mission, at least make it more grand. You know? Sparkles and fairy lights, maybe a firework or two that spells out 'I'm gonna kill myself'." Tony said with a mischievous smile.

Loki sighed and looked up at Tony. "So you are here. I would have expected Banner to keep you out."

"Hmm, how do you know I'm not in your dreams then?"

"You are not so bothersome in my dreams, and I believe we are no longer on Midgard."

"Earth, it's called Earth. And that can't be me then! You fantasize about others often?" Tony dramatically grasped his chest where his heart lay, "You hurt me."

Loki hummed in amusement, his eyes falling closed again. "There can't be many who are as blind as I am to fall for you." Loki opened his eyes and looked at Tony critically. "Quite literally."

"So untrue! Except for the falling part, and that's technically your fault. But hey, playboy, billionaire, genius, philanthropist. What's there not to love?"

"Wipe that smug look off you, Tony." Loki smirked. "Keep in mind that I have made you scream so loudly in clouded lust that every soul in the glittering gold corridors of Asgard had heard you. They were such beautiful memories."

Tony flushed, the memories were as clear as crystal as if they happened just yesterday. Years ago when Tony had first stepped foot onto Asgard as a mighty warrior of Midgard and Loki's partner, Loki had made sure to let everybody know who Tony had belonged to.

 _Don't touch my stuff._

That message was brought out as straight and bright as a sun ray brought onto the shiny gold of Asgard. Another reason why the Asgardians tend to ignore him, Tony guessed. No one ignores Tony Stark, but fear of what the younger Prince would do to them stuck around longer than what a mere mortal's frustrations would do. And my, was Loki proud of what he had instilled.

Loki stared at him hard. "How long? Has it been?"

"Five days since you were brought here."

 _Nine days since the incident at Manhattan._

Loki closed his eyes, again exhaling in relief. "I had feared it was longer."

Silence brewed between the two, but it was comfortable and easy. Loki was wheezing slightly, wincing as flashes of pain wrecked his body. Tony felt his heart ached with Loki's demise, but the healers assured that Loki would heal, especially well if the trickster would heed the healers' advice.

"Serves you right for losing your focus when in a middle of a battle." Tony jested.

Loki stared up at Tony again. "And whose fault was that to begin with?"

"I could have saved myself."

"Doubt so."

Loki rolled his eyes. "They've treated you well?"

"I guess."

"Have you caused trouble?"

"Alone on an alien planet made up of gold and glitter and everything nice? But of course."

"That's my boy." Loki whispered and Tony smiled at the delight he saw on Loki's face.

A God of Mischief never mends his ways.

"Hey Lokes, I want to eat the ulf… oof… Uh the wolf meat thing, whatever it's called."

"I believe you speak of the úlfrin."

"Yeah that's it. That's the wolf thing that is three times the size and double the set of legs back home right?"

Loki let out a low sigh, making it clear that his patience was being stretched, yet he did it in with a small smile that humored Tony. "If you say so."

"This is a weird place. You know that right?" Tony found his fingers tracing the veins in Loki's hand. He felt helpless and Tony Stark _did not_ do helpless. "No matter how many times I'm here, it feels so surreal." _Especially with you laying here, patched up like some Frankenstein version two._ Tony bit his lips to prevent saying his thoughts out loud.

I wish there was something I could be doing." Tony shrugged. "You know, this place is boring."

 _And because you are hurting and I want it to stop._

Loki's eyes opened and he gave Tony what could only be described as _the look._

"Oh no. No! Not while your parents are home."

"It's nothing we haven't done. What are you afraid of?" Loki teased. "Surely not of getting caught?"

"Not while you're hur-"

"Tony, I want this. I _need_ this."

Tony paused. _Oh crap_ , Loki sounded vulnerable. He looked vulnerable. He looked weak and helpless and beaten, all of which should otherwise never have been associated with the God of Mischief.

He glanced at the door in trepidation and then pulled back the covers, quickly turning his attention to opening Loki's trousers and coaxing free the already semi hard length.

"You are so doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Tony muttered distractedly. "There's got to be a law against taking advantage of a half dead prince."

"Not if they are acquainted."

"Is that all I am to you?"

Loki laughed then stopped himself with a wince. "Do you see yourself more than? Humor me, Stark, who do you think you are?"

Tony paused, fingers gently traced up Loki's inner thighs as he simmered with annoyance at that statement. "Right. So we are back to Stark now. Seriously Lokes, just how much brushing up does your ego needs?"

"Shut up and put your mouth on me."

"Whatever my Lord commands," mocked Tony and swallowed him down. His whole body leapt for joy as his tongue explored the shaft. Tony sucked hard, groaning almost immediately as he lost himself in Loki.

"Yes…" Loki breathed. "Can't say I haven't missed this."

Tony hummed and rolled his eyes. _Quit being dramatic._ Tony closed his eyes, losing himself in the taste, the touch, the smell of Loki. He wanted to concentrate, to make it amazing and not run the distract Loki's mind from his current state. Tony's head bounced and bobbed up and down. He hummed deeply in approval as Loki's fingers weaved their way into his hair and and gripped hard.

Tony would never stop joking, never stop arguing, never stop fighting, Loki every step of the downward way just as he knew, with blinding certainty, that he would never stop teasing, never stop loving, never stop pampering his alien god. Loki was very much his as much as he was Loki's.

Tony pulled his mouth away, but stroked it instead as he spoke. "I love you Lokes, never changed my mind since you threw me from the window… Maybe I had, but that's besides the point."

"Again with the window."

"I count that as our official first date. I had JARVIS set a reminder on the calendar."

Loki looked down at him, glimmer in his eyes. "Did anyone ever tell you that you spoke too much?"

"Plenty."

He spat onto Loki's shaft, sat up and kicked his trousers off with a grunt. Loki didn't seem to catch up on what was happening until Tony was positioning himself over the long, hard and straining cock. Then a hand reached up and grabbed Tony's hip. "No, Tony. It's not enough. It will hurt."

Tony gave him a small smile and deliberately ignored Loki as he pushed himself down without hesitation. He threw his head back, gritting his teeth, his brow furrowed deeply. Loki was right of course, there wasn't enough lubrication and the pain was searing, but it was so worth it to feel that tight stretch.

"Fu… Ahh..." Tony breathed in blissful agony.

Loki groaned. Tony looked down sharply, fearing that he was hurting his boyfriend, but Loki was smiling.

His heavy lust-filled eyes never left Loki as he nestled against the the fabric of Loki's trousers, and Loki's equally wanton gazed locked onto him. They were both warm and sweaty, and knocked out of breath already.

Loki had had many partners in his fortunately long life, and the smile Tony gave him from above could rival the most debauched looks any lover or fling has given in all history. And that was a feat. Unfortunately for Loki, Tony's warm smile, like an annoying little leech, crept and sucked hard and right into his heart. He couldn't restrain himself from smiling back.

Tony grinned mischievously. "Will this amount of ego stroking be enough, my Prince?" he asked huskily, rolling his hips.

"You are such a naive child. I should be more equipped to take better care to preserve your innocence." Loki mused while his whole body shuddered in ecstasy.

Tony grounded into Loki's lazy rocking, almost biting through his lip to stop his whimper from being heard. "Innocent? Seriously?"

"There are many things I could show you, things you never could have imagined, worlds you never would have thought to exist. Trust me when I say you're naught but innocent."

Tony smirked. "Show me, open my eyes to your world."

"Not today," Loki sighed, "you're an addiction, Tony."

Tony awoke from his indulgence at the change in Loki's tone. His strong voice turned into a whisper and his head was turned away. Tony stared down at the face turned awry.

 _You've got to be kidding. Now is not the time to coddle the misguided heart of a injured god! Loki could go on for days in self-loathe._

Loki was frowning at him now. "This was never supposed to happen. You were supposed to be mind controlled and do as I pleased the moment the sceptre touched you. You were meant to die when I threw you out of that window, Stark."

Loki clenched his fist into the sheets with a remorseful chuckle and a hiss of pain. "None of it happened. Clearly the highlight of our time together was dragging you to bed after you were drunk out of your head at 3 am, cleaning the bathroom after you vomited all over it in the morning. Keeping you safe when you had your panic attacks and nightmares."

 _He hasn't changed. Not a single bit. He was still afraid despite his words. Afraid of the darkness, afraid of being alone._

Loki had his eyes tightly squeezed shut. Tony bent forward to plant a soft kiss on to his forehead and he felt those tense muscles ease.

Loki's hand grabbed a mystified Tony by the shoulders and even in his weakened state, he yanked him down roughly, burying his boyfriend's face in his neck. His other arm wrapped around him and held him so tight Tony thought he wasn't going to be able to breathe. But the large hand went ahead to caress Tony's head with gentleness that stood out in the trickster's firm handling.

Loki's hips ploughed into him and Tony could do nothing but gasp and shudder. The clutch on him barely allowed him to even squirm and he could barely breathe, intensifying every nerve signals receiving from Loki's end. Tony let out an lewd moan. Loki was literally glueing Tony to his body, one hand still caressing and pulling at his hair as he fucked him into senselessness.

Loki was muttering, murmuring love into Tony's ear. He wasn't sure if Tony was even in the right mind to reply or even listen. But they were things he needed to say. "I won't let you go. You are mine to cherish. Despite difficult times, you were there for me when no one was. Tony, stop doing this to yourself."

 _So it was about that._

There was a long pause. "Lokes," Tony croaked and swallowed. "You know I can't promise you that."

 _Putting myself in danger that is._

"I know. But I worry still."

"Says the one who's currently lying in the medical bay."

This sort of coupling rarely occurred between them. Normally, Loki's hold on him would be verbal teasing, and Tony was still able to flail and shoot a comeback; occasionally, it'll be gentle and slow. But this, it was part fear that was leading and Loki hadn't expressed himself as such since the discovery of Tony's near death from his ex-arc-reactor.

The rutting intensified and Tony choked back a yelp as his eyes crossed slightly. Loki's gasping moans in Tony's ear made his cock twitch and throb hard. Loki usually stayed pretty composed during sex. Now he was panting and groaning without control. It made Tony so excited to feel the writhing body below him.

The sensations shocking through his body were becoming shattering and Tony unconsciously squirmed in Loki's tight embrace. His cock was rubbing against Loki's stomach with every of the trickster's pounding thrust and it was making his eyes roll back in orgasmic anguish. His vision was blurring and black spots appeared in evidence of obvious lack of oxygen.

The thud of Tony's heart grew louder and louder within his ears as he became light headed. He struggled to create some space between them to breathe, but Loki's grip tightened. He gasped and choked.

"Don't."

 _Don't be foolish no more. Don't leave me._

Tony nodded into Loki's neck as tears sprang into his eyes when the sensation reached a new peak. For just a moment, Tony was allowed oxygen as Loki re-positioned his hands. Air rushed into his lungs but the gasp was cut short as Loki's grasp was reaffirmed. The need to keep quiet was creating a glorious panic inside of him. He wailed through gritted teeth and panted, his body shuddering.

Enveloped in strong, powerful arms, his face pressed against the hot skin of Loki's neck, his ass being taken roughly, Tony had to bite his lip hard to stop too much noise from spewing as images of being caught like this by Thor or any of the Asgardians flooded his mind. He had chose to not face that form humiliation again, especially when Loki was more than pleased in showing off in the halls after that incident.

Fuck. And with the way Loki was going at it, even if the Allfather himself did walk in, Loki probably still wouldn't stop until he was finished. The whole thing was probably calamitous on Tony's mental health more than physically, but Tony would always give in to what Loki needed.

 _Reassurance._

"Loki, please, I have to cum," Tony whimpered desperately.

"Nngh… A little longer."

Tony laughed at that. "Bastard."

At the very edge of Tony's limit, Loki was able to force his hand down between their two tightly pressed bodies to reach his mortal's throbbing cock. Tony licked and sucked at Loki's neck like a man possessed as the trickster began quickly stroking him to climax.

Every muscle in Tony's torso was activated as Loki's cock rammed relentlessly into his body. His breathing was jagged and sharp. There was a tension in Tony; chest as his lungs scream for air. Loki came first and managed to do it completely silently, burying his face into Tony's hair and trembling. Tony, on the other hand, found a strong hand covering his mouth as he yelled out in bliss as the lights faded slowly from his half-lidded eyes.

The god and his mortal lay panting and crooning in each other's arms for a while. Neither wanted to move. Loki's hands ran over Tony's hot, wet skin and instantly, Tony wanted to feel Loki's naked body against him, but the night clothes were in the way.

A soft chuckle was heard from behind him as Loki pushed him off and Tony flopped onto the bed by his side. "You must bathe me before anyone arrives."

Tony muttered darkly fumbled with his limbs to figure out how they worked again. One foot ahead of the other, it was simple right? With great effort to try not to fall over, Tony managed to stumble his way to the bathroom off the main room and found all he needed.

In a short moment, he returned, freshly clothed and cleansed, with a basin of water and a couple of towels for Loki. "First time I've done this," he muttered.

"It won't be the last," Loki replied smoothly.

Tony glowered at the smug fucker. "Can't you just magic yourself tidy?"

"Now, what's the fun in that?"

Tony grumbled and glared at Loki's little smile and looked away as he felt his own slip onto his face. "Bastard."

Tony got down to business straight away, dipping a hand towel into the lukewarm water and wringing it out slightly. Tony reached out and ran the cloth down Loki's exposed abdomen, mopping up the result of their coupling. That was something he noticed shortly after getting together with Loki. While usually Loki would magic them spick and span, sex itself was a lot messier. Particularly as while Loki would cum in Tony, Tony was left to just cum over the bed.

"You'll find it easier to simply undress me first." Loki said and that contemptuous tone was back.

"Your clothes were on the entire time," Tony complained, "You had energy to fuck but not lift your shirt over your head? Dude you've got to help me out."

Loki made an effort to raise his arms over his head and mocked Tony when his arms wouldn't go above his nose. "Maybe because I fell out of the sky and crashed into your tower after being hit and rendered paralyzed by some alien form of attack?"

Tony pressed his lips into a thin line.

 _Yeah, about that._

"I think I am entitled help in changing."

"I'm on it, jeez." Tony began to strip Loki froze as he saw the neatly dressed wounds that covered most of his torso.

A hand reached up and cupped his face. "They will heal," Loki said reassuringly, stroking Tony's cheek with a thumb. "As I always do."

Tony shut his eyes and nodded. He sighed as he dipped the cloth back into the water and started with Loki's face. It's been only a couple of days but the extent of Loki's injuries were obvious. His chiseled cheekbones now more prominent as his cheeks had sunken in, and his skin was paler despite the activities from earlier.

Delicately, he ran the cloth down his neck, gliding over the exposed cuts and grazes. Loki's eyes were half shut as he gazed upon Tony, clearly exhausted and in pain. But as Tony slid the cloth gently around the particularly nasty gash that bled through the bandages, he could see the muscles in Loki's body relaxing.

"Could you help me turn over?" Tony asked as he pulled the covers on the bed back further.

Loki nodded as Tony helped turn him over as gently as he could be to prevent further aggravation of his wounds. Each flinch and wince sent daggers to Tony's heart. Tony soaked his cloth and started on Loki's back, his hands moved with utmost tenderness. But when the cloth and water became too dirty to use, Tony excused himself.

"I'm going to grab another cloth." Tony said, "Wait for me."

"And where do you think I can go to?" Loki teased.

"Just, stay here."

Tony practically ran towards the marble stoned bathroom, it was a wonder that he had managed to spill not a single drop of murky water on the way here. He grabbed a change of cloth and let clean water run into the pail as he took a moment to gather his thoughts. He clenched his teeth and threw a fist out, punching the wall with a silent yell.

 _I did this to him! If I hadn't been too complacent._

It was always going to be an issue. Tony Stark was always complacent and smug. This wasn't going to be a one time accident and to be honest, Tony was amazed at how long they've made it through many battles without suffering any major injuries.

"Got it." Tony said, coming back in and climbing back on the bed with Loki.

"And you've somehow damaged your fist while doing it." Loki said wryly.

Tony bit on his lip to stay silent as he returned to washing Loki's back. Loki's flinches reminded him how painful it could be to crash from the skies. A smile small formed on his lips, he was proud. Of course an accident like that wouldn't faze a god, Loki might argue if Tony ever said his thoughts out loud, but damned he was proud of Loki.

 _Not to mentioned scared shitless._

It wasn't too long after that Loki was dressed in fresh nightwear and tucked back into bed once more as though nothing had happened. The basin and towels were disposed of and Tony returned to Loki's side.

"It wasn't your fault."

Tony said nothing as he slid down, his chest against Loki's, his head just above his boyfriend. He cradled Loki's head and toyed with his hair. "Not true. Now close your eyes and rest."

Loki's hand grasped his bruised fist and held it up for inspection. "Don't ever do that again."

"Tony."

Tony hummed silently in response and adjusted his bruised fist in Loki's hand and intertwined their fingers. "I still hate it that they gave me a separate room on the other end of the corridor."

A low rumble from his chest evident of Loki's chuckle. "And against the odds, you are still here are you not?"

"So are you. Fuck, I thought you were going to die."

"So did I."

"Don't do anything stupid."

Loki raised a brow in question. "Me? We haven't began about you."

"You threw me out a window first. I'd say you started it."

"Sentiment, Tony." Loki sighed as he closed his eyes. "It will get you killed some day."

"You mean us? You and me. Because sentiment is totally your thing now too."

"Us."

"Now go on and give us a kiss." Tony teased.

 _ **A/N: Merry Christmas! This fic was written in memories and**_ _ **commemoration**_ _ **of 'Lessons from a God'. I hope this story gets a chance as a stand alone.**_


End file.
